Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., user data, error data, etc.) and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory is utilized as volatile and non-volatile data storage for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, etc.) may be used in portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, solid state drives (SSDs), portable memory sticks, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices. Memory cells can be arranged into arrays, with the arrays being used in memory devices.
Some memory cells exhibit wear based on the quantity of program and/or erase cycles to which they are subjected. That is, memory cell performance can degrade with repeated use. Degradation may lead to problems such as decreased data retention, for instance.